Examples of known mechanized games and figurines are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,431,552; 2,534,468; 2,926,914; 3,074,720; 3,834,701; 3,856,303; 3,986,718; 4,033,584; 4,146,224; 4,216,963; 4,548,408; 4,976,434; 5,125,658; 5,330,175; 5,358,237; 5,418,517; 5,560,617; 5,655,767; 5,810,362; and 5,876,036, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.